Smut MAgazine
by Animee Lover
Summary: This is a series of one-shots to feature all your favorite characters. Multiple couple pairings. Lots of Lemon. Good dirty fun. Do Not Read if You Do Not Like Smut. Rated M for a reason. I am open to couple pairing suggestions if you have a request. Please read and enjoy.
1. Issue 1: Three's a Party

Sasuke X Sakura X Naruto

**Issue 1: Three's A Party**

_This fic is pure smut for smut's sake. One shot Lemon! Enjoy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Four Aces. I win again." Naruto slammed the cards down on the table with delight. "Off with it Sakura."

Sakura unzipped her red top and pealed it off her shoulders. "Remind me again how I got sucked into playing strip poker with you guys?"

Naruto grinned as he eyed Sakura's black lacy bra. The thin material barely contained her bulging flesh. "You were bored and didn't have anything better to do." He shuddered with pleasure as the cool air from the air-conditioner made Sakura's nipples harden. "Besides we all know you wouldn't miss an opportunity to see Sasuke in his underwear."

"Which reminds me." He looked at Sasuke across the table. "You lost too buddy, so strip."

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled off his shirt without hesitation and dropped it to the floor with his discarded headband.

Sakura's eyes wandered over his well-toned abs, lingering on the tight pecks of his chest before resting on his supple pouty lips.

As usual Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "Sakura, it's your deal."

"What? Oh right." She shuffled the deck and passed out five cards to each player. It was difficult for her to keep her attention on the game with Sasuke so close and underdressed, but she managed to win the hand. "Read em' and weep boys, a full house."

Sasuke stood and unzipped his pants. Sakura's heart fluttered and she had to remind herself to breath as he slid his jeans down his thighs revealing dark blue boxer shorts. Naruto stood and unzipped his jacket. "Now it's getting interesting."

The next two hands progressed quickly with Sasuke winning both. Sakura sat shivering in her delicate black thong, her bare breasts spilling out from behind her hands as she tried to cover her nakedness.

Naruto sat stark-naked in his chair both hand over his crotch. "I think you cheated Sasuke." He looked around the table. "And why am I the only one who's naked?"

"Because you're the only one who doesn't wear underwear." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked at his teammates, "You up for one more round?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm almost naked and Naruto doesn't have anything else left to bet with."

Sasuke's eyes turned dark as he raked them down Sakura's nearly bare body. "I think we can come up with something." His voice held a heat that Sakura had never heard before.

Her voice was barely a whisper "Like what?"

"Sexual favors. Winner's choice"

Sakura swallowed hard. Was she dreaming? Was Sasuke really proposing that she get into bed with two of the hottest guys in Konoha? She had always dreamed about Sasuke, but Naruto? She turned to her other teammate who seemed just as stunned as she was. Sure Naruto could be annoying but she had to admit that Ninja training had been good for him. His body was just a muscular as Sasuke's and his skin was a golden brown to Sasuke's luminous pale. They were the perfect opposites, light and dark.

Sakura could feel heat pooling deep in her belly at the thought of being tangled in the sheets with her teammates. "Ok."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

At first Sakura thought he wouldn't answer. That her hastily made decision would be offset by his refusal. A huge grin crossed his face, "Absolutely!"

Sasuke picked up the deck and began to shuffle. "Excellent."

As each card was dealt Sakura's heart hammered in her chest. It wasn't like this was her first sexual experience, but she didn't consider herself an expert. And now she had a chance to hook up with two sexy guys.

"I call." Sasuke's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked at her hand. A pair of threes. No way was she going to win.

"I fold." Naruto said, laying his cards face down.

"Sakura?" Sasuke urged.

Embarrassed she lay out her hand. "Two threes."

Sasuke considered her as if deciding what to do next. He surprised her when he lay his cards face down on the table. "I fold too. Looks like it's lady's choice."

Sakura was stunned. She studied his face for a moment, the cocky glint in his eye, his mischievous grin. Suddenly she realized he'd planned this. The evening was going exactly as he intended and he expected Sakura to play right into his hand. Well, she wasn't going to let him win. She smiled at him before turning to Naruto and saying, "Turn your chair around."

Naruto obeyed without having to be told again. Taking a deep breath Sakura removed the hand that had been covering her chest. Her breasts bounced slightly as she stood and approached Naruto.

His eyes followed her every move, lingering on the thin strip of lace material that covered the front of her lower half while leaving her firm ass exposed. He couldn't hide his excitement as he began to harden just at the sight of her.

Sakura put a little extra sway into her hips as she lowered herself onto Naruto's naked lap straddling him and the chair. She could almost feel the jealousy radiating off of Sasuke as his eyes bore into her exposed back.

She leaned forward pressing her breasts into Naruto's muscled chest. The heat of his body combined with the chill of the room made her shudder. Her fingers curled into his blonde locks and she forced her mouth roughly onto his.

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement. His tongue parted her lips, gently caressing the inside of her mouth as his hands slid down to rub her ass. Sakura moaned into his mouth. The feel of his cock swelling beneath her made her wet and she began grinding against him.

Another set of hands on her back made her jump, but Naruto forced her head back down to continue ravaging her lips. Sasuke drove his hand between the couple's bodies and began massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. The sensation caused her to grind harder against Naruto's lap.

He pressed against her back and Sakura could tell that he too was naked and ready. His hot length sent chills down Sakura's spine. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath smoldering along her skin, "You thought you could outsmart me." Be bit the edge of her ear causing her to arch her back into him. "But I always win."

He ran his lips down her neck, setting a trail of burning nerves where he touched. He reached her lower back and flicked his tongue across her tail bone then bit down hard, almost drawing blood. Sakura broke away from Naruto's mouth as a moan escaped her throat.

Sasuke grabbed her firmly by the hips and pulled her off Naruto's lap, pushing her to her knees on the floor in front of the blond. Sakura's face was mere inches from Naruto's throbbing member.

Sasuke's voice was back in her ear, "Suck it." Sakura lowered her mouth over Naruto, taking in his entire length. He tasted hot and salty, with the first hint of pre-cum just on her lips. Her head moved up and down as her tongue stroked this length, delaying on the tip. "That's a good girl."

Naruto closed his eyes as Sakura threatened to bring him with her mouth. "So good."

Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers hook around the edge of her thong and slip beneath the material to her core. His digits stroked her sweet spot before plunging into her causing her to moan around Naruto.

"If she does that again I'm going to cum." Naruto's breath was ragged and Sasuke knew his friend didn't have much longer.

"Hold it back just a little longer." Sasuke stripped Sakura's panties off and tossed them aside. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. She was wet and ready and he slid in effortlessly.

Sakura moaned again sliding Naruto deeper down her throat as Sasuke found his rhythm. He kept a vice grip on her hips as he slammed his body into hers, setting a fast pace that drove Sakura crazy. With each stroke he came closer to driving her over the edge, her walls tightening around him signaling that she was close. Her lips tightened around Naruto.

Naruto shuddered, "I can't hold it." Sakura pressed her lips as tight as she could around him coaxing him to orgasm. He emptied himself into her mouth, his fingers curled into her hair.

"Almost there." Sasuke grunted as Sakura continued to contract around him. His stride began to falter and with one final thrust he drove himself as deep into Sakura as he could, sending her screaming into pleasure as his hot seed filled her body.

Sasuke removed himself from Sakura and lay exhausted on the ground beside her. Their breathing heavy in unison. Naruto stay sprawled in the chair above them, his voice drifting down "I think we should play again next week."


	2. Issue 2: Encounter in the woods

**Kakashi X Sakura**

**Issue 2: Encounter in the Woods**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate all your input. If you have a couple or a scenario that you would like to see featured let me know. I'll do my best to accommodate.**

_Thoughts in italics_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura, you set up camp. I'm going to bathe." Kakashi dropped his pack next to the tree and fished out a bar of soap and a towel.

"Wait a minute. Why do I always have to set up camp?" Sakura protested.

Kakashi gave her his signature eye crinkle. "Because I'm the senior member on this mission, and I said so." He walked away from their camp site and towards a small hot spring they'd discovered nestled in a grove of trees.

"Senior citizen maybe." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Kakashi called without stopping.

"Oops." Sakura quickly built a fire and laid out their sleeping bags. After filling a pot with water from her canteen she placed it over the fire to boil. "He always leaves me with all the work to do."

She sat on her bedroll and unzipped her top revealing a sweat soaked cami. "I'd like to take a nice hot soak too. We've been traveling in the heat all day." She pulled off her headband and shook out her pink locks.

They had just finished a recon mission and were headed back home to the Hidden Leaf Village. They were less than a day away, but the summer's stifling heat had them sluggish and slowed their movements. It wasn't a top priority mission so they decided to make camp early and head out in the morning before the sweltering sun rose.

She massaged her tired shoulders and envied her former Sensei. _I'll bet that hot spring feels great. I can't wait till it's my turn._ She imagined herself naked in the steamy water, the filth and pain of the day washing away. Her mind turned to Kakashi, soaking in the hot water. His clothes piled on the ground.

She broke out of her musings with a start. "That's it! This is my chance to see Kakashi without his mask on." She had to keep herself from squealing as she hatched her devious plan.

As quietly as she could, she slipped through the woods and towards the hot spring. If Kakashi heard her coming it would ruin everything. She stopped at the edge of the trees that circled the spring, creating a makeshift barrier. She could feel the heat of the spring from there and see the steamy mist rising between the branches.

Carefully she crept forward, keeping the foliage between her and the clearing to avoid detection. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the humidity and mist. As the vapors cleared she saw Kakashi soaking in the hot spring, and just as she envisioned his clothes were piled at the edge of the pool including his famous mask.

He sat up to his chest in the hot water, his eyes closed, head tilted back. Sakura marveled at what she saw. His face was even more perfect than she could have imagined. His jaw was strong and smooth, his lips full and pouty. Even the scare that bisected his eye couldn't mar his perfection. Instead it added a rugged and manly quality that kept his face from being too feminine.

He drew a deep breath and Sakura's eyes were drawn down his neck to his muscular chest. His abs glistened with beads of hot water. Sakura licked her lips. She glared at the cloudy water that prevented her from seeing any further.

She was surprised when his arm dipped beneath the water's surface and he let out a moan. She watched the water ripple as his arm worked back and forth. "Sakura." His voice was deep and throaty.

Sakura froze afraid that he had seen her, but he never opened his eyes. She realized what was happening as she fixed her gaze on his flexing bicep. _He's thinking about me while he masturbates._

Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what to do. _I shouldn't be watching this. _She turned from the hot spring and fled back to camp. When Kakashi returned twenty minutes later she pretended she was asleep.

_Kakashi was in the hot spring. The water was crystal clear and Sakura could see everything from her hiding place in the bushes. He held his swollen member in his hand working it back and forth. Sakura let out a ragged breath as she watched him stroke himself. "Sakura. I know your there." She froze, not sure if she should respond. "Come join me." She stepped out of the bushes, her naked body illuminated by the full moon. She slid into the water, its heat raising goose bumps on her skin. Kakashi stood to greet her and her stomach clenched with pleasure at the sight of him fully erect. He pulled her close, his mouth devouring hers as his right hand explored her breasts. His left hand traced down her side, setting the nerves on fire…._

Sakura woke gasping for air. _It was only a dream._ She looked over at the bedroll where Kakashi slept. Just the sight of him made her ache. Her nipples rubbed painfully against her thin shirt and there was a slight dampness between her legs.

She looked up at the sky. The moon was still high, signaling several hours till sunrise. Quietly she slipped from their camp and headed to the hot spring. The moon provided more than enough light for her to see by and she quickly made her way to the spring.

She undressed hurriedly and plunged into the heated water. She stretched out, flexing her toes, letting the water's warmth work out the stiffness in her legs, and back. She closed her eyes and slipped down till her water covered her breasts. Images of her dream flooded into her mind and her nipples hardened instantly.

She slipped down farther till the water swallowed her chin. She let out a frustrated breath. Looking around cautiously she made sure there was no one around. _It wouldn't do for Kakashi to spy on me…like I did on him earlier._

Her hand trailed down her stomach and along her inner thigh, hesitating just between her legs. Normally she didn't like to masturbate. It just made her sexual frustration worse, but there was no way she could make the remaining day long trip back to Konoha as she was. If she didn't relieve some of her tension, she might jump the next person she saw.

Her fingers glided between her legs furiously searching for just the right spot to bring her release. Memories of Kakashi naked in this exact spot made her breath come faster.

"I hope your thinking of me." Kakashi's voice from the bank made Sakura jump.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" He voice caught in her throat as she attempted to cover herself.

He stepped out of the bushes in just his pants and face mask. "Turn around is fair play. After all, you spied on me first."

Sakura stuttered. "I-I don't- know what you're talking about."

Kakashi reached up and removed his mask. "Don't be coy. I saw you." He pointed to his sharingan eye.

Even though Sakura had seen his face earlier she was still overcome by its unexpected appearance. "See now we have a problem." His voice was playful but dangerous. "The only people who have seen my face are the women I've slept with."

His hand went to his belt and began pulling it from the loops. "And we haven't slept together. Have we Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes followed Kakashi's hands as they dropped the belt to the ground and unbuttoned his pants. She shook her head no.

Kakashi watched her face as he slid his pants down his legs slipping his underwear off with them. He smirked as Sakura's eyes lingered on his erection. "Then I guess we'll have to remedy that." He slipped into the water, moving with the efficiency of a shark after its prey.

Sakura nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice. Kakashi reached down and pulled her to her feet, pressing their bodies together. Sakura shivered as the cool air met her super-heated skin. Gently, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

But his movement was too slow for Sakura who felt as if she was going to burst. Reaching up she tangled her fingers in his silver strands, crushing their lips together. Her tongue darted into his mouth, wrestling his for dominance.

Encouraged by her eagerness, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her ass lifting her up so her core was level with his. Sakura wrapped her legs around him supporting her weight and freeing his hands for more pressing matters. He explored her breasts, his calloused fingers kneading her supple flesh. Sakura moaned into his mouth and ground her slickness against him.

Kakashi grabbed a handful of her strawberry curls and pulled her head back exposing her pale neck. He pressed his lips to her skin sucking lightly at first and the urgently. His teeth grazed her flesh bringing blood to the surface.

Sakura moaned out his name, "Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled back to admire his work as a deep red hickey surfaced. "Now you're mine."

The feel of him pressed hard against her was too much. Sakura squirmed trying to angle her body to his, but Kakashi held her tight. She let out a series of puppy dog whines. "Please Kakashi."

Kakashi pushed her back, repositioning their bodies to allow him access. He pressed the tip of himself against her opening and thrust inside. Sakura screamed his name. He found his rhythm slamming in at a break neck speed that left Sakura gasping. Using her hips as leverage he buried himself as deep as he could before pulling out almost completely and plunging back again.

Sakura dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around his waist. She felt her orgasm building as he touched deeper inside her than any man she had ever known. Her walls contracted around him as she grew closer to release. His pace quickened as his orgasm prepared to meet hers.

"Oh God." Kakashi buried his face in Sakura's hair breathing in her spicy scent.

Sakura's orgasm hit, washing her over the edge of pleasure and bringing Kakashi with her.

Spent, Kakashi sank into the hot spring letting the water wash over them.

Sakura reached up to her neck, touching the spot where Kakashi marked her. "Tsunade will flip if she sees this."

Kakashi smiled as he shielded his eyes from the rising sun. "Then I guess we'll have to spend a few more days away from the village."

Sakura pressed her lips to his ear, "I can think of a few ways to pass the time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
